freeradicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Milestone 20
Milestone Schedule= Milestone 20 - Monday, 17ᵗʰ December 2007 Running on X360 and PS3, NTSC & PAL: * Spawn Menus 2ⁿᵈ pass * XLSP functionality * Balancing tools * Automated load test * Session Unlock Content - Tier 5 * Vehicle lock-on implemented * Anti-vehicle turret, all versions * Objective HUD behaviour * Concussion missiles (from vehicles) * Energy Torpedoes (Droid Starfighter) * Vehicle Weapons implemented – correct art and functionality **Blasters and Lasers **Homing missiles with lock-on **Bombs **Heat-seeking missiles *Challenge 2 - Phase 2 *Challenge 3 - Phase 2 *Challenge 4 - Phase 2 *Challenge 5 - Phase 0 *Challenge 5 - Phase 1 *Challenge 6 - Phase 0 *Challenge 6 - Phase 1 *Challenge 7 - Phase 0 *Challenge 7 - Phase 1 *Challenge 8 - Phase 0 *Challenge 8 - Phase 1 *All cutscenes in where appropriate, no lip-sync Battlefront Basics: *Balancing / tuning / improvements of: **Controls ***Player (Infantry controls must be easy to use) ***Vehicle (Ground vehicle controls and Space vehicle controls - lockon, special moves) *Attributes / Handling (including health) **Character Classes **Vehicles *Cameras **Characters **Vehicles *Signposting (including VBF and minimap) **Conquest **Story *Weapons/Fire Rates **Characters **Vehicles *Code work on: **Combat density ***Improved player centricity on ground, space, and capital ship ***Enemy gunships should attack infantry untis around player ***Capital ships should bombard ground near player (priority is vehicles, then groups, then single AI) ***AI should use turrets against appropriate targets ***Capital ships should fire on each other and enemy starfighters ***Bombers attacking capital ships ***Starfighters should engage bombers and dogfight each other ***Enemy gunships should land and assault player's capital ship *AI **Attack state tweaked **Information presented during gameplay should be clear and legible (ie tidying up HUD messages and prompts) **Spawn screen, including how VBF map will work **Player collisions improved **Camera collisions improved Art: *Tatooine - Phase 3 *Hoth - Phase 2 *Hoth - Splitscreen VBF version *Cato Neimoida - Phase 2 *Cato Neimoida - Splitscreen VBF version *Bespin - Phase 2 *Bespin - Splitscreen VBF version *Republic Cruiser (Venator-Class) - Exterior only *Desolation Station / Death Star Construction - Phase 2 *Death Star 2 (End of Endor) - Phase 2 *Republic Frigate - Acclamator II - Phase 2 *Interdictor (Imperial Medium Ship) – Phase 2 Animations: *MS20 Traversals *CIS Weapons - All 3ʳᵈ Person *Multi-Purpose Fighters *Rancor Audio (where duplicating Animation list, will compliment animation): NOTE: Audio will lead on PC. Declared here to show tie in with Animations. *Tatooine Planet Ambient (All Planet, Frigate and Capital Ship) *MS18 Traversals *All Republic Weapons (Melee weapons to accompany anims) *Normal Hit Reacts Delivery 1 *Tauntaun *Krayt Dragon *Rancor *Anti-vehicle turrets *Frigate destruction *Medium Attack Vehicles Delivery 1 *Scout Fighters Delivery 1 *Scout Vehicles/Bikes Delivery 1 *Secondary Weapons - Cloaking Device Setup (Multiplayer): *Kashyyyk - Phase 1 *Tatooine - Phase 3 – Conquest *Tatooine - Phase 3 – Assault *Tatooine - Phase 3 - Heroes vs. Villains *Tatooine - Phase 3 – Hunt *Kashyyyk - Phase 2 – Conquest *Kashyyyk - Phase 2 – Hunt *Bespin - Phase 2 - Hunt Setup (Multiplayer): *Coruscant - Phase 3 *Bespin - Phase 3 *Hoth - Phase 3 *Yavin 4 - Phase 2 *Dathomir - Phase 1 *Kashyyyk - Phase 2 *Can play through story mode from beginning to end. Obviously as some levels are yet to be setup, some areas may have placeholder objectives. Some crashes will likely occur, but play through will be possible, but not necessarily in one session. |-|Roadmap= Milestone 20 - Monday, 17ᵗʰ December 2007 Summary: *Battlefront Basics *Play through story mode from beginning to end *PAL + NTSC Builds Delivered *All cutscenes in where appropriate Content Detail: *Frontend - Approved concept screen in Flash *Challenges 5-8 - Phase 1 *Challenge 2-4 - Phase 2 *All Online Matchmaking features functioning on PS3 *XLSP functionality *Focus on Battlefront Basics Game Design (Multiplayer): *Kashyyyk Phase 1 *Tatooine Phase 3 – Conquest *Tatooine Phase 3 – Assault *Tatooine Phase 3 - Heroes vs. Villains *Tatooine Phase 3 – Hunt *Kashyyyk Phase 2 – Conquest *Kashyyyk Phase 2 – Hunt *Bespin Phase 2 – Hunt Game Design (Story): *Coruscant Phase 3 *Bespin Phase 3 *Hoth Phase 3 *Yavin 4 Phase 2 *Dathomir Phase 1 *Kashyyyk Phase 2 Game Design (Challenges): *Challenge 2 - Phase 2 *Challenge 3 - Phase 2 *Challenge 4 - Phase 2 *Challenge 5 - Phase 0 *Challenge 5 - Phase 1 *Challenge 6 - Phase 0 *Challenge 6 - Phase 1 *Challenge 7 - Phase 0 *Challenge 7 - Phase 1 *Challenge 8 - Phase 0 *Challenge 8 - Phase 1 Game Design (Miscellaneous): *Can play through story mode from beginning to end **As some levels are yet to be setup, some areas may have placeholder objectives. Some crashes will likely occur, but play through will be possible, but not necessarily in one session. **The latest objectives from FRD's Objective Document will come in at Story Phase 3 for associated levels. **Missions won't end on the current conquest score screen. Gameplay Features (Battlefront Basics - Balancing / tuning / improvements): *Controls **Player; Character movement and physics improved **Vehicle (Ground vehicle controls and Space vehicle controls - lockon, special moves) **Revision of controls **The sticky auto-lock will be fixed. **Revision of controls will be a default that we all agree on. **No separate alternative control schemes will be included *Attributes / Handling (including health) **Character Classes **Infantry will use BF2 auto-aim handling **Vehicles **Clone Hover Tank as test case ***More responsive, collision less bouncy ***It will be have as expected, and consistantly *Cameras **Characters; Separate camera for melee **Shaky-cam **Blends between cameras improved **Vehicles; Better positions **Remote Guns *Signposting (including VBF and minimap) **Conquest **Story **Capital Ship health on HUD **Objectives on mini-map **Objectives direction indicator **PiP will be included in Conquest, as will Capital Ship Health on HUD **Objectives on the mini-map and direction markers will improve signposting in campaign. *Weapons / Fire Rates **We will make sure that weapons and fire rates are correct for all characters and vehicles. Gameplay Features (Battlefront Basics - Combat Density): *Improved player centricity on ground, space, and capital ship **Improved teleportation **Less obvious to player **When player is in a frigate, spawning of AI in space in gunships, bombers and starfighters. *Enemy gunships should attack infantry units around player *Capital ships should bombard ground near player **Priority is vehicles, then groups, then single AI **There will be improved impact FX **AI won't always hit. *AI should use turrets against appropriate targets **New anti-vehicle turrets *Capital ships should fire on each other and enemy starfighters **Health of Capital Ships will be bumped up **They are currently still shooting into empty space. We're looking into this. *Bombers attacking capital ships *Starfighters should engage bombers and dogfight each other **Exact priority to be discussed **Probably not as rigid as "Priority should be defending starfighters engage bombers first - then enemy starfighters and attacking starfighters will go after enemy starfighters first - then any enemy bombers." *Enemy gunships should land and assault player's capital ship **Turrets on gunships will fire regardless of whether they are physically manned. Gameplay Features (Battlefront Basics - AI): *Attack state tweaked, less fidgety **Less changing of guns **Grenade dives less effective **Less rolling Gameplay Features (Battlefront Basics - Miscellaneous): *Information presented during gameplay should be clear and legible **Tidying up HUD messages and prompts **This is not a new HUD, the button prompts will be made neater and messages won't overlap. *Spawn screen, including how VBF map will work **Concepts in discussion *Player collisions improved **1st iteration of new system for binding animation and physics **Movement around the world should be less problematic and the animation should be smoother. *Camera collisions improved **Use sphere test to make sure that camera doesn't lose sight of target Gameplay Features (Miscellaneous): *Spawn menus 2nd pass **Flash deliveries of UI and spawn menus agreed *Session Unlock content **Tier 5 *Vehicle lock-ons implemented **If player holds the crosshair over a vehicle when they have a rocket launcher, they can lock-on to fire a homing missile. *Anti-vehicle turret, all versions *Objective HUD behaviour **Objectives markers showing up in the HUD *Concussion missiles *Energy Torpedoes **Droid Starfighter using these direct-fire, non-homing missiles and they will have differentiating GFX *Vehicle Weapons implemented – correct art and functionality **Blasters and Lasers **Homing missiles with lock-on (can be broken with special moves) **Bombs **Heat-seeking missiles **The inclusion of homing vs. heatseaking missile is TBD. **No bomb AFX currently planned. Art (Characters): *New Republic Soldier (Alt. Rebel) *Luke Skywalker (Pilot) *Humanoid Creature - Kaminoan *Wedge *Dathomir Rebel #1 *Dathomir Rebel #2 *Tortured Imperial Officer *Ryder (Zev) *Villains - Durge Art (Planet Levels): *Tatooine - Phase 3 *Hoth - Phase 2 *Hoth - Splitscreen VBF version *Cato Neimoidia - Phase 2 *Cato Neimoidia - Splitscreen VBF version *Bespin - Phase 2 *Bespin - Splitscreen VBF version *Republic Cruiser (Venator-Class) **exterior-only **will be placed in Coruscant **damage effects if destroyed to be investigated *Desolation Station / Death Star Construction - Phase 2 *Death Star 2 (End of Endor) - Phase 2 Art (Frigates): *Republic Frigate - Acclamator II - Phase 2 **will be placed in Coruscant *Interdictor (Imperial Medium Ship) – Phase 2 Art (Weapons): *Empire -> Support Class -> Arc Cutter *Empire -> Sniper Class -> Modified BlasTech E-11s Sniper Rifle *Empire -> Heavy Weapons Class -> MiniMag PTL Rocket Launcher *Empire -> Support Class -> BlasTech SE-14r Blaster Pistol *Dantooine Militiaman Rifle Art (Vehicles): *MTT *ARC-170 **will be playable in Coruscant *Generic Anti-Vehicle Art (Animations): *MS20 Traversals **Durge **IG-88 ***For these and previously included characters, they will all be migrating to the new blending system, but no new animations will be added. *Multi-Purpose Fighters **X-Wing **V-Wing *Rancor in-game **in Dathomir and Anim Test Room Narration: *All cutscenes in where appropriate **All levels w/ Phase 2 set-up will have their non lip-synced cutscenes. Audio: *Tatooine Planet Ambient (All Planet, Frigate and Capital Ship) *MS18 Traversals **Clone Trooper / Male Humanoid **Battle Droid *All Republic Weapons (Melee weapons to accompany anims) *Normal Hit Reacts Delivery 1 **Clone Trooper **Battle Droid ***NOTE: For each shot landed, there will be the appropriate body material impact sound ocasionally accompanied by vocal effects. *Tauntaun *Krayt Dragon *Rancor *Anti-vehicle turrets *Frigate destruction *Medium Attack Vehicles Delivery 1 **AAT **Hailfire Droid *Scout Fighters Delivery 1 **Republic Starfighter *Scout Vehicles/Bikes Delivery 1 **AT-RT *Secondary Weapons - Cloaking Device Technical (General): *Balancing tools **Same as the QA tool in the PC Match analysis tool *Automated Load Test **This allows us to quickly check whether a build loads without manually having to run every level. For internal purposes only at this stage. Production: *Deliver Xbox 360 Builds **NTSC **PAL *Deliver PS3 Builds **NTSC **PAL |-|Roadmap/Wii= Milestone 11 - Monday, 17ᵗʰ December 2007 Summary: *Galactic Conquest implemented Game Design: *Galactic Conquest implemented **same content as on PC *7 Challenges converted from main SKUs **Wii-specific Controls **Gameplay will be the same **Visuals will be same as normal Wii gameplay Art: *Tatooine Converted to Wii **Just lowering poly count and and texture work **No level setup is being altered **Art Phase 2 is the goal, but we'll keep you informed *Improved shadows on Corruscant **Work done with Filters and resolution consistency and consistent texturing **Screenshots to be sent mid milestone Audio: *Audio presented in build ** Audio will be present as in all other SKUs Technical (General): *Improved aliasing **As it's a full-screen effect, there will be globally less jaggy edges. *Running at 15fps **Running on Tatooine, 32 AI **Tatooine game play should be functionally the same as other SKUs **15fps will certainly be an average. That said, there will almost certainly be ways for it to artificially increase (say, only fly around, stand in the capital ship) or decrease (look at expensive rooms, fire rockets all the time), *Use GameCube pad for debug usage, including AI camera (no keyboard support on Wii) Production: *Deliver Wii Build |-|Roadmap/PC= Milestone 8 - Monday, 17ᵗʰ December 2007 Summary: *Profiles and Profile Saving Technical (General): *Tools to assist Q.A. *Profiles and profile saving **Saving of Progress through Campaign Mode **When a checkpoiint is complete it will save automatically **This can then be resumed from Single Player Campaign menu **Session unlocks, awards, control configurations, and options settings are automatically saved Production: *Deliver PC Build |-|Release Notes= BF3 - December MS20 Release Notes Hardware Prerequisites XBOX 360 FLASH 6683 XDK 6534.4 This is different from the previous milestone. Note: In order to play the game on XBOX360, each player now needs to sign in with separate profile to be able to play in splitscreen. PLAYSTATION 3 SDK 2.0.0 Target Manager 1.7.11.8 This is different from the previous milestone. NOTE: It is not possible to downgrade back to 1.9.0 once the update has been applied. WII Firmware 21.2.2 SDK 2.4 Patch 6 This is unchanged from the previous milestone. PC 1GB RAM, 3GHz P4 CPU, 256MB video card (shader 2.0) This remains the same as the previous milestone. Setup / Art (ALL PLATFORMS) Can play through Story mode from beginning to end - NEW NOTE - as some levels are yet to be setup, some areas may have placeholder objectives. Some crashes Will likely occur, but play through will be possible, but not necessarily in one session. All 16 cutscenes in the build and individually selectable from the front end menu in the Extras section or from the game launcher. Tatooine Art – Phase 3 - NEW Training (Phase 2) Assault (Phase 3) – NEW There is a random crash when playing as the CIS faction. Heroes vs Villains (Phase 3) - NEW Hunt (Phase 3) - NEW Conquest (Phase 3) - NEW Coruscant Story (Phase 3) - NEW Conquest Bespin Art (Phase 2) – NEW Splitscreen VBF - NEW Conquest Story (Phase 3) – NEW Hunt (Phase 2) - NEW Endor Story (Phase 2) Conquest Assault (Phase 2) Kashyyyk Art (Phase 1) Story (Phase 2) – NEW Multiplayer (Phase 1) - NEW Conquest (Phase 2) - NEW Hunt (Phase 2) - NEW CIS Munificent (frigate) – (in Tatooine Conquest) Art (Phase 2) Dathomir Story (Phase 1) – NEW Use the DEBUG EXE to play through Dathomir Story To enter the shipyard fly straight towards the objective marker Art (Phase 1) Shipyard (Art Phase 1) Multiplayer (Phase 1) Yavin IV Story (Phase 2) – NEW Conquest (Phase 2) Reb Nebulon exterior Hoth Art – (Phase 2) – NEW Splitscreen VBF - NEW Story (Phase 3) – NEW The AT-ATs have to be destroyed using the snowspeeder and rope to continue. Conquest Assault CIS Cruiser Conquest Cato Neimodia Art (Phase 2) – NEW Splitscreen VBF - NEW Story Desolation Station / Death Star Construction Art (Phase 2) - NEW Dantooine Story (Phase 1) Droid Control Ship Art (Phase 2) – Interior and Exterior Death Star 2 (End of Endor) Art (Phase 2) – Improved texturing, reflective surfaces, some optimisation. Reb. Mon Calamari Cruiser Art - Fully modelled exterior Nebulon B Frigate Art (Phase 2) Republic Frigate – Acclamator II - NEW Art (Phase 2) Accessible through the Freeplay menu Interdictor (Imperial Medium Ship) Art (Phase 2) – NEW Accessible through the Freeplay menu Republic Cruiser (Venator Class) - NEW Art – Fully modelled exterior Can be seen in Coruscant Trailer (Freeplay) Exterior only Challenge 1 – R2D2 vs Buzz Droids Challenge 2 – Tatooine Speeder Race (Phase 2) - NEW Challenge 3 – SW Story Classic (Phase 2) - NEW Challenge 4 – Tank Buster (Phase 2) - NEW Challenge 5 – The Kessel Run (Phase 1) – NEW Challenge 6 – Infantry Survival School (Phase 1) – NEW Challenge 7 – Han Solo Covering Fire (Phase 1) – NEW Challenge 8 – Anakin Starfighter (Phase 1) – NEW Code HUD Tidied up HUD messages and prompts This is not a new HUD, the button prompts will be made neater and messages won’t overlap Objectives direction indicator Signposting (VBF and minimap) Conquest Command posts (owned, neutral, enemy) are shown on the game screen with their distance from the player. Command posts shown on the minimap also convey ownership status. Story Off-screen objectives are represented by a coloured arrow at the border of the screen. Objectives (main and bonus) are represented by a star icon. Objectives show on the minimap. Capital Ship health on HUD Can be seen in Coruscant Conquest Picture-in-Picture will be included on Conquest as will Capital Ship Health on HUD. Can be seen in Tatooine Conquest as Capital Ships take increasing amounts of damage Player Player Character movement and physics improved Revision of controls Detailed controls are at the end of this document. Handling and health tied to character classes Infantry using BF2 style auto-aim handling Separate camera for melee combat Shaky cam (animated 3rd person player camera.) Camera collisions improved Improved blends between different camera types Heavy-weapon lock-on (homing missles) If an infantry player holds the crosshair over a vehicle when they have a rocket launcher they can lock-on and fire a homing missile. This can be seen on Coruscant Trailer – swap weapons with a Heavy Trooper (get close and press RB on a 360 pad) then proceed to the “Take out the approaching AATs” objective and target a moving AAT. In Tatooine Assault, play as Republic and select the Heavy Trooper class. Proceed to the second objective and land on Tatooine. A pair of CIS Bomber will make repeated strafing runs. Use this behaviour to assess lock-on/homing missiles on flying craft. Weapons and fire rates appropriate for all characters Improved player centricity on ground, space and capital ship When player is in a frigate AI will spawn in gunships, bombers and starfighters. Player collisions improved 1st iteration of new system for binding animation and physics Environment navigation should be less problematic and with smoother animation Session Unlock Content Tier 5 A total of 5 additional weapons can be unlocked by the player, one for each of the character classes: Solider Class – Han Solo’s DL-44 Blaster Heavy Weapons Class – Boba Fett E-3 Blaster Sniper Class – Zam Wessel’s Sniper Rifle Support Class – Jango Fett Blaster Melee Class – Gaffi Stick The allocation and content of these unlocks is intended to demonstrate the system working only. Both will likely change as a result of ongoing discussions. Enabled through “Unlock Everything” cheat on the BF debug menu AI Attack states tweaked. AI less fidgety Less changing of guns Grenade dives less effective Less rolling Enemy gunships attack infantry units around player LAAT’s in Coruscant Conquest Capital ships bombard ground near player Priority is vehicles then groups then single AI Improved impact FX will be present AI won’t always hit AI use turrets against appropriate target types Anti-vehicle turrets Anti-infantry turrets These can be seen in Tatooine Conquest and Hoth Conquest Capital Ships fire on each other and enemy starfighters Capital Ship health is increased Bombers attack enemy ships Starfighters and bombers engage in dogfights Enemy gunships will land and assault player’s capital ship Unmanned gunship turrets will still fire Can be seen in Tatooine Conquest as troops attempt to attack a capital ship reactor Vehicles Ground and Space Vehicle controls feature lock-on and special moves Clone Hover Tank More responsive, collision less bouncy Improved camera positioning (including remote guns) Weapons and fire rates appropriate for all vehicles Concussion Missiles from vehicles Energy Torpedoes Droid Starfighter use these direct-fire / non-homing missiles. They will have differentiating graphics Tatooine Conquest, CIS Munificent Capital Ship Vehicle weapons implemented Blasters and Lasers Homing Missiles with lock-on Bombs (no specific bombing GFX planned) Heat Seeking Missiles ARC-170 is be playable in Coruscant Trailer and Tatooine Conquest ( in the Acclamator Hangar) Animations Traversals (Walk, Run, Crouch, Crouch+Walk, Roll and Jump unless specified) – See Anim Test Room Durge IG-88 View in Anim Room MS20 Prone has been removed from all characters as agreed with LEC Vehicle Anims can be tested in Anim Test Room X- Wing V-Wing Rancor in-game In Dathomir Use the DEBUG EXE to run Dathomir Story to see the Rancor. Audio (Leading on PC) Tattooine Planet Ambience Planet, Frigate, Capital Ship Traversals MS18 Traversals Clone Trooper / Male Humanoid Battledroid Sound FX = dirt, grass, metal, snow, water, wood All Republic Weapons (sfx for fire, reload (where appropriate) and melee (where appropriate)) See any Clone Era Instant Action Infantry dc15 blaster rifle shotgun Heavy PLX rocket launcher minigun Sniper class dc15 sniper rifle disruptor pistol Engineer Arccutter Sonic charge launcher Normal Hit Reacts (Delivery 1) – See Test Room Clone Trooper Battledroid NOTE: For each shot landed, there will be the appropriate body material impact sound occasionally accompanied by vocal effects Tauntaun – See Hoth Instant Action / Test Room Krayt Dragon – Seen in Tatooine Training Rancor – Seen in Dathomir Campaign Anti-vehicle turrets Frigate Destructions – See any Instant Action Medium Attack Vehicles (Delivery 1) AAT Hailfire Droid Both can be found in the latter stages of the Tank Buster challenge Scout Fighters (Delivery 1) Republic Starfighter – See Tatooine Training Scout Vehicles / Bike (Delivery 1) AT-RT – See Clone Era Tatooine Instant Action Scondary Weapons Cloaking Device PC Frontend feature complete Profiles and Profile saving Saving of Progress through Campaign Mode When a checkpoint is complete it will save automatically This can then be resumed from Single Player Campaign menu Session unlocks, awards, control configurations, and options settings are automatically saved Wii Galactic Conquest implenmented Same content as PC 7 Challenges from the main SKUs C1 - Artoo Hit the Buzz Droid C3 - SW Story Classic C5 - The Kessel Run C6 - Infantry Survival School C7 - Han Solo Covering Fire C8 - Anakin Starfighter C12 - Rebel Marksman Wii Specific controls (detailed at the end of this document) Same gameplay as main SKUs Visuals will match normal Wii gameplay Tatooine Art converted to Wii Lowering poly count and and texture work No level setup is being altered Art Phase 2 Improved Shadows in Coruscant New lighting on the exterior rings Audio will match other SKUs Improved aliasing Achieved by constantly moving the camera and applying a motion blur. The anti-aliasing effect of this should improve with a better framerate Running at 15fps – Check via on-screen counter Tatooine 32 AI 15fps as an average Instant Action -> Tatooine -> Conquest -> Begin Average time should include some time spent on the capital ship Uses GameCube pad for debug usage including AI camera Debug controls are now mapped to the 4th Gamecube controller, navigated with the + pad and brought up with Start/X. A is select and B is back. Other Balancing tools Stage (PC only) Heroes & Villains Darth Vader Mace Windu Jango Fett Princess Leia Princess Leia (Post Episode VI) Lando Calrissian Zam Wessel Droideka IG88 Rep. Clone Skytrooper Palpatine Darth Sidious / Emperor Darth Tyrannus / Count Dooku Darth Maul Chewbacca Tarrful Kota (blind) Lobot Sith Witch 1 Aayla Secura Anakin (ep3) Yoda Han Solo Young Obi-Wan Old Obi-Wan X1 (Act 1) X1 (Act 2) X1 (Act 3) X2 (Act 1) X2 (Act 2) X2 (Act 3) Luke Skywalker (Episode VI) Luke Skywalker (Pilot) - NEW Shara Falon Grey (Act 2) Ferroda Wedge – NEW Tortured Imperial Officer – NEW Ryder (Zev) – NEW Durge - NEW Imperials Imp. Officer Imp. Stormtrooper Imp. Scout trooper Imp. Dark Trooper Imp. Shock Trooper Imp. Snow Trooper Imp. Pilot (Engineer) Imp. Guard Rebels Rebel Marksman Rebel Soldier Rebel Soldier (Hoth) New Republic Soldier (Alt Rebel) - NEW Republic Rep. Clone Commander Rep. Clone Trooper Clone Sharpshooter Rep. Clone Jet Trooper (engineer) Rep. Clone Heavy Trooper CIS MagnaGuard Battle Droid Super Battle Droid Assassin Droid Pilot Droid Droids C-3PO R2-D2 MSE-6 (Box) Droid Medical Droid Dwarf Spider Droid Tri-Droid Ammo / power droid R4G9 Buzz Droid Imperial Probe Droid Beasts / Humanoids Rancor Krayt Dragon Ewok Militiamen of Dantooine (x3) Gungan Tauntaun Jawa Kaminoan – NEW Dathomir Rebel #1 – NEW Dathomir Rebel #2 – NEW Space Vehicles Millenium Falcon Imp. TIE Interceptor Rep. X-Wing Sith Infiltrator Rep. Gunship (LAAT) CIS Gunship CIS Droid Starfighter Rep. Carrier Gunship (LAAT/c) Rebel B-Wing Rebel V-Wing Rebel A-Wing Rebel Y-Wing Rep. Starfighter Rep. Jedi Starfighter Rep. ARC-170 - NEW CIS Tri-fighter Imperial shuttle CIS Landing ship CIS Escape Pod Imp. Tie Fighter (Imp) Slave 1 CIS Strike Bomber Geo Starfighter Ground Vehicles CIS Hailfire droid CIS AAT Rep. Clone Hovertank Snail Tank AAC-3 T4B Sith Speeder Imp. Speeder Bike CIS STAP Rep. BARC Speeder Rep. AT-RT Imp. AT-ST ATTE HTT Tie Bomber T47 Snowspeeder Spider Droid SPHA-T Reb Medium Transport Theta AT-AT Barge CIS MTT - NEW Weapons CIS Electrostaff Rep. Vibrolance (Power Lance) Reb. Reinforced Combat Staff Imp. Force Pike Westar-34 Blaster Rep. DC-15 Blaster Rep. DC-15a Blaster Rifle Imp. E11 Blaster Rifle CIS E-5 Blaster Rifle Reb DH-17 Blaster Rifle E-3 Blaster Rifle Rep. Minigun CIS Minigun Reb. Minigun Imp. Minigun Reb E17d Sniper Rifle Imp. Modified BlasTech E-11s Sniper Rifle - NEW Zam Wessel Sniper rifle Rep. DC15s Pistol CIS Blaster Pistol Rep. Disruptor Pistol CIS Disruptor Pistol Reb. Disruptor Pistol Imp Disruptor Pistol Imp. BlasTech SE-14r Blaster Pistol - NEW Reb. DL-44 Blaster Pistol Zam Wessel Pistol Rep. Shotgun Reb. Shotgun Imp. Blast Cannon Rep. Grenade Launcher CIS Sonic Charge Launcher Reb Sonic Charge Launcher Imp Sonic Charge Launcher Rep. Rocket Launcher Reb HH15 Rocket Launcher Imp. MiniMag PTL Rocket Launcher - NEW Rep. Sorosuub Fusion Cutter CIS Arc Cutter Reb. Arc Cutter Imp. Art Cutter - NEW Rep. Fusion Cutter Rep. Thermal Detonator Barium Core Thermal Det Merrson Thermal Det Rep. Det Pack Rep. Mine (HX2) Golan Arms KE-6b Mine 3HX3 Mine Chewbacca’s weapon Sith Witch Lightsaber Kota Lightsaber X1 Lightsaber X2 Lightsaber Falon Grey Lightsaber Ferroda Lightsaber Dantooine Militiamen Rifle - NEW Props Rebel Turret (Desert) Laser Beam Turret Concussion Cannon Turret Known Issues: PLAYSTATION 3 The Krayt Dragon breaks the skinning code. It doesn't seem to crash, but does cause graphical corruption. WII The “wait” bar doesn't appear Galactic Conquest Some of the longer audio samples are missing from the Wii build due to memory concerns Corrupt profiles in the NAND can cause crashes. This has been observed occurring on loading the front end and when selecting the challenge menu. If this occurs please delete the contents of the test kits NAND memory using the Save Data Utility. PC Transition from Yavin to Hoth doesn't load (memory issue) Transition from Hoth to Endor doesn't load (memory issue) Checkpoint restarts crash relatively frequently (about 1/2 the time). Dathomir Campaign level crashes in release build (by the Rancor) but works in debug. GENERAL Not present due to the new animation system: Guns, gun positions, aiming/reloads etc; (all using same hold pose) Some of the audio triggers for delivery are reliant on these animations (e.g. reload audio won’t play without reload animations) Grenade throws Jumps/rolls not final Hit reacts (inc audio) not all present Physics effects on NPC's from Force Powers. Force push and pull will not work on any props. Some assets are absent from the initial upload and will follow immediately: Durge animations (stage, anim test room) Imp. Arc Cutter (stage) Dantooine Militiamen Rifle (stage) Generic Anti Vehicle turret (stage) Interdictor level (freeplay) Optimisations DONE LODs for Hoth, Cato Neimodia, and Bespin Texture defragmentation done on GPU rather than CPU (360 only) PLANNED Low poly collisions on Coruscant & Tatooine Switching to Havok character controller Engine optimisations Revised Controls The details below represent the Xbox 360 controller. The PlayStation 3 control layout will be identical. Infantry controls: LT hold for lockon (with zoom) LB tap for reload, hold to enter vehicle / turret / activate RT fire primary RB fire secondary, hold to throw further LS toggle sprint on/off - or stop pushing forwards (with LS not held) to auto-toggle off RS weapon melee X switch secondary Y switch primary A jump B crouch, (+direction to roll) D-pad up change camera D-pad left accept hero The two major modifications are the sprint and weapon-zoom: Sprint now functions as a toggle, which can be switched on/off while the player is running forward. It will be automatically switch off when the player stops the forward movement. Weapon zoom now requires the player to hold down the LT button, when it is released the camera goes back to normal view. Melee / Jedi (when melee weapon equipped): As infantry, but LB if not near activatable object / vehicle, block using melee weapon Vehicle controls: LT lockon LB tap to exit RT fire primary RB fire secondary Y switch seats D-pad up change camera D-pad left accept hero D-pad down rear view Ship controls: LT lockon LB tap to land and exit (when flying or hovering) RT primary weapon RB secondary weapon B special move (+direction on left stick) X bail Y switch seats D-Pad up change camera D-Pad down rear view (in vehicles) D-Pad left accept hero NOTE: The control revision has affected the FLY cheat controls slighty: RB Ascend RT Descend Revised Controls (Cont.) Wii controls Minus Pause Debug controls are now mapped to the 4th Gamecube controller, navigated with the + pad and brought up with Start/X. A is select and B is back. To select the alternate control scheme: Pause > Controls >Controller config. The alternate scheme is type B, this will likely be highlighted but it is necessary to move forward or back a scheme and return it to type B in order to register. Press Z Select Yes once Press minus Common walking: Scheme 1 Scheme 2 Forward/Backward Analogue Up/Down Analogue Up/Down Turn Left/Right Analogue Left/Right Pointer Left/Right Strafe Left/Right Hold Z + Analogue Left/Right Analogue Left/Right Look Up/Down N/A Pointer Up/Down Look C, pointer to turn N/A Jump A (Quick press and release) A (press and release) Sprint A (Hold) A (Hold) Crouch/Stand D-pad down D-pad down Use D-pad up D-pad up Infantry: Same for both configurations Lock-on target under cursor: Z (Press and Hold) Secondary weapon Throwing motion with nunchuk Cycle primary weapon D-pad right Cycle secondary weapon D-pad left Roll D-pad down Reload 1 Zoom C Melee Swipe wiimote left or right Jedi: Same for both configurations Push/ Throw lightsabre Flick nunchuk left (away from player) Pull Flick nunchuk right (toward player) Lightening Flick nunchuk up Repulse Flick nunchuk down Choke Press and hold B, move nunchuk and wiimote to vertical Block Press and hold B, hold wiimote only vertically Lock Target in front of player Press and hold Z Swing Lightsaber Whilst Jedi are being revised any swipe motion results in the same motion on either control scheme. In the alternate control scheme B is used to swipe the lightsaber unless Z is held (in which case it defaults to motion controls). Wii controls (Cont.) Flying: Same for both configurations Turn Pointer Aim Pointer Fire Primary B Fire Secondary A Motion Toggle C Execute Evasive Motion Toggle+Swipe Wiimote L/R Execute Corkscrew Motion Toggle+Swipe Wiimote U/D Land D-pad Up Accelerate/ Decelerate Analogue up/down Roll (absolute) Wiimote rotation Target (with turn assist) Press and hold Z Vehicle: Same for both configurations Scheme 1 Scheme 2 Move forward/back Analogue forward/back Analogue U/D Turn left/right Analogue left/right Pointer L/R Move left/right Z + Analogue L/R Analogue L/R Aim Pointer Pointer Exit Vehicle + Up + Up Fire B B Lock Target Press and hold Z Press and hold Z Turret: Same for both configurations Aim Pointer Fire B |-|Milestone Feedback= Because of Wikia limitations, we can not recreate Excel documents. Click here to go to the Google Sheets version. |-|Hoth Feedback= Lhot1.png Lhot2.png Lhot3.png Lhot4.png Lhot5.png Lhot6.png Lhot7.png Lhot8.png Lhot9.png Lhot10.png Lhot11.png Lhot12.png Lhot13.png Lhot14.png Lhot15.png Lhot16.png Lhot17.png Lhot18.png Lhot19.png Lhot20.png Lhot21.png Lhot22.png |-|Tatooine Feedback= tato1.png tato2.png tato3.png tato4.png tato5.png tato6.png tato7.png tato8.png tato9.png tatoo.png Category:I&T - Milestones